Hearts and Kisses
by Lukie15
Summary: Draco/Harry slash. A Valentine's Day fic.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Warnings: It is Draco/Harry slash so if you don't like it don't read it. Flames will be extinguished immediately. It's a bit fluffy too.

Notes: I was uninspired and then I wrote this . . . I have no idea why, I suppose it's close to Valentine's Day.

Hearts and Kisses by Lukie15

It was Valentine's Day at Hogwarts. And Dumbledore decided they were to do a kind of a Secret Santa thing. Every student would choose a name out of a hat and they'd give that someone a gift. And on the back of each slip of parchment would be something the person would like; such as what kind of chocolate or candy.

Harry stared at the name he got. Draco Malfoy. And on the back Draco had written "Something true".

Draco gazed at the name he got. Harry Potter. Harry had written "Something with real meaning" on the back.

'Malfoy? What am I supposed to get him?' Harry sighed.

Hermione laughed. 'Something true apparently.'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Thanks Miss. Sarcastic.'

'Think about it. What could you give Malfoy that's true? I mean, you are in love with him. Tell him.' Ginny said.

Harry blushed. 'Could you imagine what his reaction would be? He'll hex me into oblivion. I'll figure it out.'

Draco didn't say anything to anyone except Blaise and Pansy and he didn't want advice. He knew exactly what he was going to give Harry.

He took out the box of special stationery. It was emerald green and the ink was silver. He used his best quill, it was Hawk feather. He started to write.

Harry wrapped Draco's present and smiled. 'It's perfect.'

'What is it?' Ron asked.

'You'll see.' Harry grinned.

Draco sealed the envelope and smiled, satisfied. Everyone went out and found their partner.

'Potter.' Draco called.

'Malfoy.' Harry nodded. 'Happy Christmas.'

'Happy Christmas.' Draco said. They exchanged presents. 'You open yours first.'

Harry shrugged and opened the envelope. He started to read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_We might as well drop the formalities. You asked for something with real meaning. And the only thing I could ever give you with that description cannot be said or written down. I hope you won't hate me for it seeing as you already hate me so, here it is:_

_These are the instructions I would like you to follow:_

_Put this letter down _

_Face me_

_Say to me "Draco, I'm ready for my present."_

_I will give you your real present then. It's not something that I bought, yet it's not home made either. The meaning will be clear as soon as I give it to you._

_- Draco_

Harry put the letter down and looked up at Draco. 'Dr—Draco, I'm ready for my present.'

Draco smiled and stepped forward. He took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him on the mouth. Harry gasped and all movement around them stopped as everyone stared, gawking, at them.

Draco pulled back and murmured. 'There. Something with real meaning. I love you Harry.'

Tears pricked Harry's eyes. He smiled at Draco and said. 'Open your present.'

Draco's face fell a bit but he did. He unwrapped the present and he gaped at it. It was a clear glass case and inside over a little silver pedestal floated a golden heart. It was beating. The note on the case said:

_Draco,_

_In this case is my heart. Not literally or I'd be dead but as long as I love you it will keep on beating. If it stops beating it means I don't love you anymore. It will still beat if I die still in love with you. If it stops beating it can be revived if I fall in love with you again. You asked for Something True. I can't think of anything truer than my love for you so I give you my heart._

_- Harry_

Draco laughed and tears welled up in his eyes. He hugged Harry tightly and he kissed him. 'I love you.'

Harry grinned. 'I love you too.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: _

_Okay, you may have noticed that in my story I wrote that it was Valentine's Day . . . but Harry and Draco said "Happy Christmas."_

_Ooops! My mind had decided to go on vacation in Antarctica then so I made a mistake. Sorry, just pretend that they said "Happy Valentine's."_


End file.
